


Gladi-octo-lus

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Other, Please Don't Ask, Tentabulges, Tentacle!Gladio, Tentacles, That was a legit tag on here omfg, gape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: When a routine hunt goes wrong, Gladio finds himself only half the man he used to be. But Prompto doesn't seem to mind. He knows all about how to handle this kind of situation.(Or, Prompto watches too much hentai and never lets an opportunity go to waste)





	Gladi-octo-lus

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an Anon ask on Tumblr. Um. I'm really sorry. *shifty look*

_"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmi –”_

“Prompto, calm down, you’re freaking me the fuck out.”

“ _I’m_ freaking _you_ out?!” The blonde digs his fingernails hard enough into Gladio’s forearm to make the larger man snarl. “I’m not the one with… _all that_  going on!”

He gestures vaguely south, to where the tattered remains of Gladio’s leather pants are hanging off what _used to be_ his insanely toned thighs. Now, in their place, a writhing mass of blueish-purple tendrils -  _tentacles_ , even  _-_ an apparent by-product of the particularly nasty magic used by the mindflayers they’d gone out hunting that afternoon. The magic blast had hit the Shield just as he dove in front of Noctis, leaving the prince unharmed and him…. Well…. 

Tentacle-y. 

Prompto swallows hard. Nearby, Noct is trying to force a hi-potion between Iggy’s lips while their adviser bumbles around in a confused daze. Both look busy, distracted, which leaves Prompto alone to deal with Gladio’s current situation. And he’s doing his best, honest! Already digging through his pockets for a remedy, keeping Gladio relaxed and on his back as he tries his best to avoid staring at his new, daemonic appendages. How they keep moving against each other, how the thin, blue-purple flesh is slicked with a film of sweet-smelling fluid. How long and thick and numerous they are, and – 

“Prompto!” 

The blond squeaks when he realizes he’s holding the remedy he’d just opened upside down. Already half of it has spilled out into the ground next to Gladio’s elbow, wasted. With a growl the bodyguard snatches up Prompto’s wrist to right the bottle. “The hell are you trying to do?” he snaps, and blue eyes flicker nervously up to meet that hard, amber stare. 

“S-sorry, it’s just… I’ve never seen… Up close….” There’s no point in hiding the heat rising to his cheeks, so he lets his gaze fall to the ground as Gladio drains what’s left of the remedy. A tense moment passes in silence. Noct and Ignis are now both out of sight, presumably continuing their chase somewhere on the other side of the knoll. 

Gladio burps, clears his throat. Frowns. “Nothing’s happening,” he growls, tapping Prompto on the shoulder. “You sure that was the right stuff?”

“Uh, I guess?” Risking a glance down at the lower half of Gladio’s body, the blonde can tell it is, indeed, still a mess of slick tentacles. His gut tightens again as an involuntary shiver runs up his spine. “Maybe it just takes time. Not exactly a lot of experience to base this on here.”

Unless he counts all the years worth of tentacle porn he’s watched. Which he’s trying very, very hard not to think about right now.

Gladio is staring at him again. Something about his gaze, hard but not demanding, almost _questioning_  in the way it travels over the length of his body makes Prompto feel even more uncomfortable in his pants. 

“W-what?” he asks, voice a telling pitch. He throws a hand in front of the hard-on he’s rocking in his lap, but he isn’t nearly fast enough to hide the evidence. 

A dark smirk stretches across Gladio’s face despite his harrowing circumstances. “You’re getting off on this.”

“I –! N-no, I’m not!” Prompto tries to look offended and fails spectacularly. “That would be – “

“ _Perverted_?” The suggestion is followed by a deep chuckle. “I know you watch this kinda stuff. On your phone, at night. When you think I’m asleep.” The bodyguard ignores the gunslinger’s stammering (and pointless) reply. Instead, he turns his attention back to his own lower half, appearing to concentrate for a moment before, with a grin, he manages to make a few of the tentacles move on his own. Then a few more. And more still, until finally he can curl one up to slide against the bare skin of Prompto’s arm. 

The blond nearly jumps into the air. “G-G-G-Gladio!” he gasps, but the sound is more than just surprised. “ _What are you –_?”

“C’mere a sec.” The Shield’s hand - his human one - catches Prompto’s wrist again, and as he tugs him forward into a sudden kiss he simultaneously pulls him into his lap. Into his _non-human_  lap so that the blonde’s legs are straddling blue-purple tentacles. 

Some of which are already coiling around his thighs to hold him in place.

Prompto lets out the most desperate moan into Gladio’s mouth and melts against him. 

Is it embarrassing? Sure. He’s hard as a rock and grinding down against slick, monstrous appendages, shuddering at the unexpected warmth of them even through his pants. If someone were to suddenly stumble upon them like this, he’d be done, through, finished in a heartbeat. Adios, Eos! 

But thankfully they’re alone, and between Gladio’s mouth and the slender shaft of the tentacle currently sliding itself between the mounds of his ass, he’s too horny to care. This is like one of his teenage wet dreams come true, a real-life hentai, and the only thing he regrets right now is leaving his camera back in the car. 

“You have no idea how weird this feels,” Gladio grins against his mouth as he commands one of the tendrils to slowly tug Prompto’s pants down over his hips. “It’s like…I feel all of them, individually, in different parts of my head.” This earns him a deep moan from the smaller man above him, who is now rolling his bare ass into the air in anticipation. 

Gladio continues. “This one, for example,” he hums, and one tentacle slips up between Prompto’s legs to stroke his flushed, dripping cock. “This one feels a lot like using a tongue.” 

“ _A-ahhh –!”_  The “tongue” curls around him, warm and obscenely wet now, and Prompto finds it hard not to come right then and there. 

More tendrils, slender but flexible, slither up to caress pale mounds of ass with feather-light touches. “And these kinda feel like my fingers.” The blond can only nod in breathless agreement when the first one finds his opening and gently pushes its way inside. Curling, twisting, it slides deeper, deeper into him, forcing his eyes open at the indescribable sensations. Two more join the first, stretching his hole wider as they continue to fill him, and soon Prompto is clutching at Gladio’s jacket and screaming as a powerful orgasm rips through his body.

He pants, slumps forward in exhaustion as his cock twitches weakly against Gladio’s now-glistening lower abs. The tentacles are still in him, still moving slowly. “Hope you’re not done yet,” Gladio smirks into the side of his sweat-slicked neck. “’Cause you’re gonna love what I just found.”

Another tendril rises up out of the middle of the writhing mass, bigger -  _far bigger_  - than the others, and with a bulbous, rounded tip. Prompto can’t see it, but he can _feel it_  as it makes its way up his leg, slides clumsily over his balls, his perineum, finally to nudge at his already-stuffed entrance. A weak moan escapes his lips - his eyes roll back and he digs his fingers into supple leather. 

It’s pushing, trying to force its way in, but it doesn’t fit. For a terrifying moment Prompto wonders if this is how he’s going to die - impaled on his cursed boyfriend’s gigantic monster dick - but then Gladio _tuts_  and changes his strategy. Using his human arms to hold Prompto steady above him, he commands the tentacles wrapped around each of the blonde’s thighs to slowly, gently spread them apart wider. 

The effect has him suspended in the air, hovering just above Gladio’s torso with his hands dangling down and his knees pushed nearly to his armpits. The sight would be comical if not for the half-horrified, half-whorish expression twisting his face, and the three dark-colored tendrils still moving in and out of his ass. 

Gladio whistles low at the sight before adding the final touch to his plan; the “finger” tentacles begin to slide back out, retracted into _gods-know-where_ within the mass, until only the tips remain inside Prompto’s clenching opening. With a swift order, Gladio has them each hooking around the ring of muscle and spreading it apart, widening it even as Prompto’s eyes and mouth do the same. The blonde shudders, moans, and within moments his cock is once again throbbing for attention between his legs. 

Satisfied, Gladio once more attempts to enter him. It’s still a snug fit, but once the round head of the oversized appendage is past the first ring of muscle, the rest of the shaft slides in more smoothly. 

Prompto is warm and wet thanks to the slick coating on the first tentacles, and both he and Gladio groan at the new sensations. The Shield tightens his grip on Prompto’s arms - almost painfully, if the blonde could actually focus on anything above his waist - and pushes the thick appendage in further, deeper, wanting to see for himself just how much there is, just how much Prompto can take. By the time the gunslinger is whimpering and crying for _no more, please, no more –_  nearly the full length of it is coiled up inside of him. 

Gladio blinks. He’d rub his eyes if he could, just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. But – no, there’s no mistaking it. There’s the perfect outline of the tentacle, _all of it_ , packed so tightly in Prom’s body that it can barely be contained within his slender form. Gladio gulps, pulls the tentacle halfway out again just enough to _watch it fucking moving inside him_ and oh _fuck_ he’s gonna come – !

“Prom, f-fucking sh – _shit, I can’t – oh GODS!”_

He’s never seen the big guy look so wrecked in climax before, Prompto realizes dully in the back of his mind. His eyes are clenched shut, his brows arching up to his hairline as his lips fall open in a shuddering cry. It’s a sight Prompto wishes he could watch all day - except suddenly there’s an indescribable warmth bursting forth somewhere deep inside him, and Prompto’s entire body stiffens with the force of it. 

Beneath him, Gladio is still moaning. Still coming. There are tears in the corners of his eyes but his orgasm isn’t letting up. His cum continues to spill into Prompto’s body again and again, until the blonde is whining and trying to get away. It’s heavy, so heavy, dragging him down, and if it weren’t for those two tentacles still gripping his thighs he would have collapsed forward by now with the weight of it. 

At last, Gladio’s body stills. His expression softens as the large tentacle shrinks enough to be retracted back with the rest. But Prompto is another story. Gladio can’t quite move yet to help him, but he lays him carefully back onto the grass at his side and, after a moment, turns to watch him with worried, amber eyes. 

“Hey…. Prom…? You still with me, kid?”

The blonde shivers, but otherwise doesn’t respond. His ass is a mess, still gaping wide and an angry red where the tentacles gripped his tender flesh. From just inside the widened hole, a thick, cream-colored fluid is leaking out onto the ground. Gladio is amazed at the amount of it. There’s so much of it that, as Prompto timidly strokes his rounded belly with trembling fingers, another wave comes gushing out. 

“O _-ooh…_ ,” he moans, and bites down on his lip. “So t-that’s what that feels l-like….”

His thighs tremble as he rolls himself onto his side to look up at Gladio. The older man glances from the roundness of his gut to his own writhing tentacle body, and swallows. Hard.

“In that, uh, _porn_  of yours,” he starts, cheeks turning an unusual shade of deep red. “Guys, uh. Y’know. Like. Um. You can’t get pregnant, right?”

Prompto blinks. “N-no. No, definitely not.” 

“Okay. Good.”

“Unless there’s an egg.”

They both stare at each other for an awkward moment, neither able or willing to move yet. Prompto gently pushes against his stomach, feels more of the cum squelch out of him, and flushes a fiery red. “But… I think we’re safe.”

“ _What in the name of all that is sacred in this world is going on?!”_

_“_ Iggy, wait up, what’s th – _TITAN’S FUCKING BALLS WHAT THE FUCK!”_

Prompto and Gladio are speechless as the other two round the top of the hill and zero in on them. Noctis looks somewhere between laughing and losing his lunch, while Ignis moves his gaze from Gladio’s half-demon form to Prompto’s stomach and back again. 

“Please. Don’t tell me.” Noct manages between wheezing breaths. “You tried out some of Prom’s hentai didn’t you!”

“ _Duuuuuude!!”_

_“_ Why don’t you shut your lip, Princess, and try helping instead?”

“Everyone, please stay calm.” Ignis hides his expression behind a gloved palm as he tries, desperately, to think of a plan. The sound of Gladio’s tentacles sliding together is making it extremely difficult. “Noct, go back to the car and get my potions kit. Grab a blanket for Prompto…and a new pair of pants for Gladio, as well.” He catches the amused twinkle in the Shield’s eye, and decides to add in his most serious tone: 

“And my cooking set, while you’re at it. Worst comes to worst, at least we can have some sushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> *slinks away*


End file.
